Host and Novelist
by PrincessAmiki
Summary: Amu must debut/become the most popular erotic novelist. Still a virgin, she gets help from the no.1 Host-Ikuto. A weird relationship soon develops between the two and things get out of hand when Amu's boyfriend, Tadase misunderstands and becomes a host to
1. The Test To Debut

**-1- The Test To Debut **

Paper scattered everywhere and a furious Midori Hinamori glared at her own daughter in utter disbelief. "Once again, you went and did something selfish Amu," Midori shouted, "now what am I going to do?"

"Please don't be so upset," Midori's assistant said, picking up the paper from the floor. "Amu has talent."

"Talent has nothing to do with this. You shouldn't help her Lulu," Midori muttered sitting down at her desk. She returned her gaze on Amu who clearly was trying to not get on her nerves anymore than she already did. "Why did you go and submit that manuscript?"

Amu Hinamori gulped, knowing her reason was one that would get her into further trouble with her mother. "I didn't have much of a reason… it was by mistake."

"Mistake," Midori repeated with rage, "you mistakenly finished off another author's manuscript that I was editing and submitted it. Do you know what you're doing? The rightful author of that story is furious. A press conference was held and the author has announced to the world that I, as the editor has stolen her unfinished work and published it. I need to pay up for your mistake and because of this, currently no authors are willing to let me be their editor."

"That annoying author," Amu murmured, tapping her feet, "we published a completed story not an unfinished one. How does that count as stealing her unfinished work? Besides I was the one who wrote the second half of that story…"

"AMU," Midori raised her voice, "you still dare to say such things. Have you no shame of what you have done? No reasons you give will fix this mess. I'm so mad at you right now, I don't even want to see your face."

Amu stared at the floor, slightly hurt by her mother's words. She knew she was wrong but, what is done is done. Even if she wanted to change the past, there was no way she could. Besides it wasn't entirely her fault if her mother left the manuscript out in the open to tempt her. It was also partly her mother's fault that she's developed such a passion to become a writer.

"Midori, that's rather harsh."

Midori immediately stood up to greet her boss who had just entered the room. "Please take a seat director Tsukassa. Lulu bring some tea."

"Yes," Lulu answered, walking out the room.

"I am deeply sorry for what has happened," Midori said, bowing. "I had no idea my stupid daughter there had done such an outrageous thing."

"It's fine Midori," Tsukassa said, "take a seat. You too Amu."

Amu sat down as instructed and avoided her mother's stare. She concentrated on Tsukassa, who seemed to be a nice person.

"The company has explained to both the author and readers about this incident. I must say, this is one strange case. The editor taking only the first half of an authors work and publishing it with the second half completed by someone else."

Lulu came bustling in the room again carrying a cup of tea with her. She set it down on the table before the director and stood to the side after closing the door.

Tsukassa took a sip of his hot tea before continuing, "I personally told the press that it was an extremely silly mistake made by our printing department. It's announced that apparently two completely different manuscripts were mixed up together, so the published work of one story somehow ended up with the work of two authors. Everything is resolved. Obviously, there are still speculations about your responsibility as an editor Midori and all I can say is, continue to try your best."

"I most certainly will," Midori said. "I won't let such a thing happen again."

Tsukassa nodded. He turned his attention to Amu now. "Were you the one who wrote the ending of that manuscript?"

"Yes," Amu simply replied.

"Why did you submit it?"

"Are you questioning me?" Amu asked, eyeing Tsukassa.

"Don't be rude Amu," Midori warned, "answer the director."

Amu sighed, "it was a completed story after I've written the second part. I was proud of that story and I didn't really think but submitted it."

"You have confidence in your writing," Tsukassa commented.

"Of course," Amu said with a small smile, "it has always been my dream to become a famous writer just like the legendary author who wrote-"

"Will you stop talking about that book," Midori grabbed Amu and whispered, "it's annoying how obsessed you are with it."

Tsukassa laughed, "yeah I understand." He picked up a freshly printed manuscript in the printer that Midori has yet to examine and took a glance at it before setting it onto her desk. "That legendary author who captured the hearts of all those that read his work. I still love that one book as well." He turned to look at Amu again, "you know, a lot of people are interested in who that second author is in that printed story. We had many feedback saying how well written and how touching the ending was. It was a success in its own way. Do you wish to become a true author Amu?"

"Director Tsukassa," Midori began.

"I've read the part you wrote. For a simple romantic story, it was very dreamy and truly heart-moving. Would you like to try properly writing your own story and debuting?" Tsukassa asked.

Amu practically jumped off from her seat. She took Tsukassa's hand and shook it, "I'd love to be an author. It will be a pleasure to work with you. Please take care of me."

"Then I'll need to prepare-"

"There's no need," Midori spoke, standing up as well. "Although director, I am honoured that you think my daughter is capable of becoming an author I must decline your offer in allowing her to debut."

"Your reason," Tsukassa said.

"Amu is still in high school, she's only 16. Most of the novels and stories we manage are from the genre of romance. I strongly believe a young girl like my daughter lacks the experience of love to be able to write with talent, a realistic tale about love."

"But Amu's writing was definitely very moving," Lulu commented, "it didn't feel like it was a child or an inexperienced person's writing. She fully captured the characters emotions and developed them in a way that was most realistic. I think she does have talent."

"Lulu is right. I also think her talent can make up for her lack of experience."

"We aren't certain of her talent yet," Midori stated, "she's only written half a story that the public happens to love. If she is to debut, I must be certain that she has what it takes to be an author. The genre of romance is a competitive one. I don't want to waste time on someone who won't do well."

Irritated, Amu stood before her mother, firmly gazing back at her, "I know that Mrs Hinamori is the 'flawless editor' of romance novels and anyone who debut under you do extremely well. I understand if you wish to make certain of my skills. So what are you going to do?"

Midori eyed her hot-headed daughter carefully, knowing as soon as Amu had decided to do something she won't stop until she completes it. That kind of attitude was precisely like hers. No one can deny that they were daughter and mother. Midori smiled, suddenly having came up with a bright idea to play around with her daughter's determination, "director Tsukassa. Will you allow me to test her to judge her effort and talent? If I and you both end up approving her skills as a writer, we'll let her debut as our new rising author."

"I think that is fair," Tsukassa agreed.

Amu smiled pointing a finger at her mother in a really cool manner, "bring it on. I'll show you I can write anything and I will surpasses the legendary author."

"I like your spirit," Tsukassa smiled, "I'm looking forward to this. What is the test Midori?"

Midori let out a rather evil grin, "Amu must debut under a fake name and become famous in the genre…erotic! Furthermore, she must write that erotic novel from the perspective of a guy."

"WHAT?" Amu gasped immediately, not expecting her mother to be so sly.

"You can't do it," Midori taunted Amu, "well as a talented writer you should be able to write any kinds of genres. Even if you have no experience at all, if you possess the talent of an author, anything is possible. Can you do it? I'd advise you to give up sooner than embarrass yourself."

Amu clenched her fists. There was no way she would let her sly mother get the better of her. It has always been like this. Midori was the best mother in the world to Amu. Midori truly loved Amu and most of the time they think the same way apart from on one subject, Amu's ambition to become a romance author. Midori was somehow very opposed to it. Amu never understood why, but seeing her mother's grin, she was even more fired up to pass the challenge now. She may be opposing her mothers wish, but this was her dream. "I'll do it. I will debut with an erotic novel."

"Ok, its decided then. Amu, you will use the name Kurusu Reiji," Tsukassa announced, "the deadline for your first manuscript will be in 32 days. I wish you luck." Tsukassa left the room swiftly, winking at Midori as he did.

"You'll need a editor," Midori pointed out.

"Aren't you going to be my editor?" Amu asked.

"I'm way too busy to be babysitting you," Midori said. She looked at her assistant Lulu and pointed at her, "Lulu de morcerf Yamamoto, is my current assistant editor in training. She will be your editor and I'll pass her if you debut and become famously."

"Hold it," Lulu protested, "how can you just go and decide that. What if Amu fails?"

"As an editor you must make sure your author doesn't fail. I'm killing two birds with one stone. I'll be testing both of you," Midori said, sitting back down at her desk. "Both of you can quit as another option."

"NO WAY," both Lulu and Amu exclaimed. "We'll be off right now to start our masterpiece."

"One thing," Midori shouted just as Lulu and Amu was about to leave. "Your not allowed to do anything erotic Amu. As a mother, I forbid such indecent acts from my daughter. Of course for the challenge, imagining and writing about it is fine."

"Wait," Lulu began, "how is she going to write about erotic stuff if-"

"Give up now," Midori mouthed with a smirk on her face.

Amu pulled a face before dragging Lulu out Midori's office. "Hurry, bring me as many erotic novels as you can find. I'll read them all and start writing."

"Are you serious Amu?" Lulu questioned, "how can you write about erotic stuff from just reading about it and not experiencing it."

"Does not matter," Amu said, pressing her lips together, "I'm a author. My weapon is my imagination. I can do it."

"Alright," Lulu said, running off before Amu to get the books. Lulu returned to the Hinamori's house where Amu was waiting for her in the living room. She dropped the pile of erotic books before Amu and went into the kitchen to make some snacks, giving Amu time to read. Lulu was slightly anxious now, her whole future as an editor depended on Amu's success. She wasn't an expert in erotic books either but she would do her absolute best to make sure both of them passed. They can do it if they try. Thinking more positively now, Lulu bought the snacks out into the living room. "How is it going?"

Amu handed her a piece of paper, "I've read some of those books and here is my draft."

"A draft already," Lulu said excited. She took it from Amu, reading it and her face became that of a monsters. She scrunched the paper up throwing in onto the floor, "don't kid around. How is that a draft? It only had two sentences altogether. _The boy and girl fell in love. The boy and girl did erotic stuff. _The third sentence if I count it as one, _the end_."

Amu shrugged. "My mind simply went blank. I tried reading those erotic books but I fell asleep as soon as it got to the erotic part."

"You," Lulu said holding a fist up at Amu, "my future depends on this and I won't let you fail you milk smelling princess."

Amu leered at Lulu, "who are you calling a milk smelling princess?"

"A virgin is a milk smelling princess," Lulu stated. "Damn, you're absolutely no good at this rate."

"Who cares if I'm a virgin. What matters is if I can write erotic-"

"As I've been saying, how are you going to write if you don't know about it. Don't you forget, you have to write this from the perspective of a guy as well. This test is way harder than you think," Lulu reminded Amu.

There was silence in the room for the following few minutes whilst both Amu and Lulu calmed themselves down. "We'll start by getting to know what erotic stuff is like. We'll rent a porn movie and watch it."

"Is that going to actually work?"

"Have you got any brighter ideas then?" Lulu snapped at Amu, "we better not waste any time. Let's go."

The movie played. The moans from the actors filling the rather quiet room. Lulu sat staring at the TV though she kept glancing away from the screen. She was an adult, she knew this kind of stuff, well it was still embarrassing to watch this. "This is kind of intense isn't it?" Lulu whispered. Hearing no response she turned to look at Amu and rage filled her as she shook Amu. "WAKE UP! AMU HINAMORI, HOW DARE YOU FALL ASLEEP! WHEN DID YOU FALL ASLEEP?"

A surprised Amu woke, yawning, staring at a angered Lulu, "I think I fell asleep from the moment those two took off their clothes."

"That's the bloody beginning of the movie, the only part where no erotic stuff happened," Lulu shouted, "What the hell do you think your doing? How can you learn about erotic stuff if you fall asleep?"

Amu sighed, turning the TV off, "I really couldn't stop myself from falling asleep. Maybe I should really give up. I can't write erotic stuff."

"Don't give up so easily," Lulu commanded. She took deep breaths, calming herself down once more. "We'll approach this in another way. Do you have a boyfriend?"

Amu blushed and a happy smile filled her face. "I-I do. He's wonderful, he's smart and kind and-"

"Do it with him," Lulu ordered.

Amu blinked at Lulu.

"If you have a boyfriend you love then just do it with him. That way, you will know about erotic stuff and then you can write-"

"I can't do that," Amu said with certainty. "I can't betray mother's expectations and Tadase is a really gentle person." She smiled warmly at the mention of Tadase, "Tadase is from a prestigious family and I'm sure he thinks the same way as I do. Things like erotic stuff is only alright after marriage. He's a real prince. Oh, I wouldn't want him to think badly of me either. Only ungraceful girls talk and think about erotic stuff."

Lulu dropped to the floor, clenching at her head that was hurting now. _What the hell was she to do now? _Amu refuses to cooperate or do anything about their current hopeless situation. _Amu was a really innocent virgin alright_, Lulu thought, there has to be a way to get that innocent girl to think erotically or motivate her. Lulu shot Amu a sharp glance, "are you seriously giving up? Midori was right. You truly lack talent."

Amu's happy expression left her immediately, the thought of Tadase gone as well. Lulu watched as Amu's body seem to shake in an odd way. Was she mad? Amu wrapped her arms around herself. Something didn't seem right to Lulu, Amu's body was seriously shaking badly. "Hey are you alright?"

Amu turned to face Lulu, her leering eyes gazing at Lulu so intensely that she felt a chill run through her body. Amu seemed different now, she gave off a crazy feeling.

"I'll pretend I never heard any of that Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto," Amu hissed walking into the kitchen. She pulled a piece of paper out from a drawer and started writing on it before attaching it to the fridge. "Hurry up and prepare the car. We're going to get inspiration."

Lulu smiled as she got ready, finally Amu was being serious. That prideful look on Amu's face was definitely something to behold. Lulu got into the car and waited for Amu to lock the door before joining her. Lulu started up the car, "So where are we going?"

"LOST EDEN," Amu said.

Lulu stepped on the brakes, stopping the car out of shock. "Amu, you can't possibly mean…"

"Yes," Amu said more assertively, "the most famous host club in this area… LOST EDEN."

Lulu stared at Amu, unable to comprehend her thoughts. "Amu, I'm not so certain you know what your saying. You're only 16, to go to a Host club like Lost Eden… I thought you wanted to rent more porn or something but going to that place is ridiculous."

"Does it not serve my purpose being at that place?" Amu retorted. "Clearly, watching those stupid porn videos and reading erotic novels doesn't inspire me. However, why should I be working so hard when I can get first hand information from a Host club. Think carefully Lulu, I'm writing this from the perspective of a guy. A host is the perfect person to provide me the quick education on erotica."

"Crazy. A innocent girl like you going to such a place is wrong. Me taking you there can be considered a crime. It is strict by the law that you must be at least 18 to enter those places in this area. If your mother finds out I'll be fired for sure."

"Do you not care about passing?" Amu questioned, "Lulu, you were the one who pushed me to be serious and I'll have you know once I decide to do something, there's no going back. Are you with me?"

Lulu gripped onto the stirring wheel and stepped on the accelerator, heading towards Lost Eden, a place so famous, she's heard of it but never been herself. _Gamble_, she'll take this as a gamble of her future and on this girl's crazy pride, on this girl's hidden talent as a author.


	2. Encounter On A Tree

**-2- Encounter On A Tree **

The car came to a halt outside the splendid building as Lulu stepped hard on the breaks. Both Amu and Lulu was speechless as they stared at the mansion before them. Situated about half an hours car ride away from the main city was this fabulous western styled mansion that was now currently busy with many glamorous women walking towards the angel and rose decorated entrance, where a properly dressed steward stood greeting them as they entered.

"So this is Lost Eden…"

"High class," Lulu commented, "grand and rich as the rumours say."

Amu got off the car, studying the place carefully, "no doubt about it being rich. However, what's most important is the hosts. The quality better be good because I'm not prepared to waste my efforts and time coming here."

Lulu locked the car doors, "are you really going to enter this place?" She took another look at Amu who was now wearing a elegant black maxi dress that covered her extremely high heels. Her hair was pulled up tightly and the heavy make-up somewhat did make Amu seem like an adult, a 20 year old. Amu was barely recognisable either, she was a completely different person. She was quite a beauty to be exact, making it hard to believe that she was only 16.

"Is there something wrong?" Amu asked. "I'm certain I look the age to enter."

"No you look is fine," Lulu said as she took a quick glance at her reflection from the car. She was the same as usual even though she was wearing quite a pretty dress. Lulu fixed her hair, staring at her reflection, "Amu, I don't think you should go into places like this. A Host club is still a host club. No matter what you say, bringing a 16 year old to these places is a crime. If you want inspiration how about I enter and you…" Lulu blinked as Amu wasn't besides her. She nervously glimpsed around her and when she finally spotted Amu already at the front door talking to the steward, she was so irritated she wanted to hit someone. "That girl isn't even listening to me," Lulu muttered as she made her way towards the entrance as well.

Both Lulu and Amu entered into the mansion, where they were immediately surrounded by a wash of rich crimson, gold and milk white furnishings. There was a grand marble staircase at the centre to the back of the room, where it led to other parts of the mansion but blocked off with railings. Stood at the top of the marble staircase was an antique grandfather clock, that didn't move.

A pretty looking maid came to greet Lulu and Amu. "My ladies, I've not seen you here before. Could you two be new here?"

"Yes," Lulu said, "sure is a nice place here. The whole place is way glamorous and I mean, rich, this place is very rich indeed."

The maid stared at Lulu.

"I apologise," Amu spoke up, "it is indeed the first time we've come to such a high class club. The ones we usually frequent at lacks in elegance and my friend here was just amazed."

The maid smiled, "well, I must say Lost Eden is one of the most unique clubs there are. Please come this way, there's a spare area here."

Lulu couldn't help but blink at Amu. Just then she sounded like such an elegant rich women, way over her true age, but the maid seemed to buy it. Did guts make up for everything Amu does, because even Lulu was beginning to admire that girl's boldness.

Lulu and Amu followed the maid. The soft crimson carpet smooth to the touch of their heels as they walked over to the luxurious circular sofa's that was not far from the entrance. They sat down and the maid passed to them a menu covered with velvet.

"What service do you two desire?" the maid asked.

Lulu opened the menu and her eyes nearly fell off her face. She slowly leaned towards Amu, whispering, "Amu…. The price. The price, look at the price. What are we going to do? I don't have enough money for even one drink."

Amu closed the menu, "since it's our first time here, we'll go with the normal service please. I'd like two Salty Dogs as well."

The maid nodded, "as you wish."

As soon as the maid left Lulu grabbed hold of Amu, "what are you thinking? Why did you order two Salty Dogs. First you're not the legal age to drink alcohol and two, I don't have the money to pay."

Amu patted Lulu, "relax. As soon as I get my inspiration we'll make a run for it."

Lulu stared at Amu, gob smacked. _What the hell is this girl thinking? _Lulu screamed in her mind. _Crazy, Amu is just crazy. _Before Lulu could say anything more the maid returned with the glasses of cocktail and Amu took the opportunity to say she would use the lavatory. Lulu sat there, motionless, anxious now as she kept thinking of what she was to do next. Continue to sit there or make a run for it or should she just leave Amu and flea.

Already walking around at the other side of the massive room, Amu studied the faces of the various hosts that was sitting besides the rich women. From the way those women spoke, it can be identified that most of them were from the high society. _Not bad_, Amu thought as she continued to walk, observing, most of the hosts are fairly good standard though Amu wouldn't say they were extremely good looking in any way. None of them looked even close to as good as her boyfriend Tadase Hotori. It was slightly depressing this way.

She spotted a women and a host sitting there rather quietly with little interaction and decided to take the opportunity to get her inspiration.

The women and host seemed surprised as Amu sat herself down. "Right," Amu began, "a host such as you," she pointed at the guy, "must have plenty of experience sleeping with women since that is your profession. What does it feel like to have sex with a women?"

Both the women and host exchanged a bewildered look to each other and stared at Amu.

"No wait," Amu said, considering properly what it was she needed to know first, "maybe I should ask about kissing, or the feel of naked flesh. Hold on, maybe I should start from the feeling of stripping a women. The slow revealing of flesh as a stimulating experience in the world of sex… just tell me how it feels to-"

Two hands landed onto Amu's shoulder and as she turned she panicked. It was the security guards.

"Please take this women away," the host said, "she is being disruptive."

"No, no, no," Amu cried out as the guards dragged her to the entrance, "hold it, I really need to know the answers to my questions. HEY, wait don't throw me out yet… I mean I-"

Amu outstretched her hands towards the door that closed shut in her face. She stood up, angered now at the fact that she was just thrown out without having accomplished any of her goals. "Just because you throw me out, don't think you've seen the last of me," she shouted. Amu quickly ran form the main entrance and around the mansion, searching for a place where she could possibly sneak into. She came up to a wall covered with vines and roses with a weird old wooden door to it. She studied it carefully. It seemed like this area was part of the mansion yet also separate, but it was obvious this place was at the back the big building. Amu tried the door but as expected it was locked and she had no intention of breaking down a door. She glanced around and smiled when she saw the top of a tree near one end of the long wall. If she climbed up the wall using the vines and then edged onto the tree, she can climb down from the tree and enter the mansion. _A perfect plan_, Amu thought as she started climbing the wall, which was harder than she had expected, the odd thorns pricking into her skin. She was finally at the top of the white wall where she perched there and rested for a bit.

"Where are you? Please come out…" a women's voice called.

Amu bit her lips in frustration as she saw a women come out into the garden. Amu quickly edged towards the tree and slowly clambered onto it. The leaves and twigs poked so much into Amu's face that she ended up closing her eyes, her head faced down and she blindly felt her way towards the centre of the tree, slowly crawling along that thankfully sturdy branch.

"Where did you go? I paid for you so come out and see me… oh please… stop making me wait," Amu could hear the women shout. _Who was she looking for? _Amu wondered as she continued to crawl. Her eyes still closed, and Amu was concentrating so much on the women's cries now that she didn't even notice where she was climbing, until she felt her head bump into something that didn't feel like the tree bark. "What the," she whispered, her hands stroking and feeling something softer than a tree branch. It felt like clothing. Amu slowly opened her eyes and she felt herself fall under the petrifying spell as her body froze. Shock, she was staring at something astounding and as she analysed mentally her situation, it felt even more crazy.

Staring with a poker face back at Amu was the most beautiful man she had ever set eyes upon, his deep night blue eyes enchanting her gaze and his soft silk-like skin beckoning her fingertips to touch him. She felt her heart skip many beats just by staring at this guy. Simply astounding, the man before her was so beautiful, it seemed crazy that he existed. He was as handsome as her beloved Tadase.

"Have you had enough of touching me?" he asked.

Amu felt herself fall into a dream from hearing his rather melodic voice and she almost drooled. _Wow, his voice is as nice as Tadase's_, Amu thought.

"Can you get off me please?" he asked.

Amu looked down, just realising she had somehow ended up on top of him, her hands on his thighs. Amu jerked away from him, shouting from surprise that she almost touched his privates, "sorry I didn't mean-"

He grabbed hold of her, pulling her close into a tight embrace as he clasped his hand tightly over her mouth and whispered into her ears, "don't make any noise."

"Is that you?" the women below them called.

Amu stared at the women, unable to move at all since he was holding onto her so strongly. _So she was looking for him? _Amu concluded from his actions.

"Ikuto," the women continued to shout, "Ikuto where are you? Come out Ikuto. Come out now before I get mad. Ikuto."

_He's called Ikuto_, Amu made a mental note. She clasped onto his hands, suddenly feeling it hard to breathe. He was covering her nose by accident as well.

Another man came out into the garden and Amu watched as the man dragged her away and out of sight back inside.

Amu's clutch on Ikuto's hands tightened now and she struggled against his hold, twisting her body away from him. She clawed and pried at his fingers, so her own fingers interlocked with his.

Ikuto who only just noticed that he was suffocating her released her immediately. "Sorry," he whispered, watching as Amu gasped for air whilst holding tightly onto his hand.

Having just experienced the feeling of suffocation, Amu couldn't hold back her anger, she turned and shouted at him, "were you trying to kill me? I don't care if you're hiding or whatever you were doing, but you almost killed me you jerk! Who cares if you're as good looking as Tadase or whatever, you jerk!" Amu yanked her hands free from his and she reached for another branch, wanting to climb down the tree, and get back to her original goal of sneaking into the host club again but missed. Loosing her balance she felt herself falling off and she screamed. Strong hands grabbed onto her wrists at that moment and she looked up at Ikuto who caught her in time. Amu instinctively grabbed onto the sleeves of his suit, holding onto him with all his strength.

"Did you sneak into here?" he asked.

"Can you please pull me up first?" Amu asked back, still dangling midway in the air.

"It's not that far down to the ground," he said, "I'm going to jump down as well so make sure you land properly."

"WHAT?" Amu exclaimed but she had no time to protest as he literally jumped off the tree. Amu felt herself falling again and missing her footing, she fell onto her feet and there was a sharp pain. Amu slowly sat up, rubbing her foot that was now hurting, she must've twisted it. She glared at him, who had actually landed with ease and no problems. "You hooligan," she said.

He stared at her for a few seconds before taking a key out his pocket, "leave using that wooden door over there. I can't be bothered to call a police to catch a trespasser. It's too much effort." He opened the wooden door in the wall, "hurry up and get out of here. I want to go to sleep."

"Unbelievable," Amu hissed as she staggered towards the opened door. _He's not going to even help me. _She gave him one last look which was returned with a yawn before she went back out. Totally pissed off now, Amu cursed Ikuto all the whilst she falteringly walked towards Lulu's car.

"AMU HINAMORI," Lulu shrieked as soon as Amu arrived. "Where have you been? Do you know I was almost murdered inside there? How could you leave me alone?"

"Oh," Amu gasped, only just remembering about Lulu, "did you pay the bill in the end?"

Lulu glared at Amu, "thankfully for me a kind women on a nearby table decided to help me pay the bill otherwise I would be at the police station now. Do you know how embarrassing it was for me back there? I've never felt so humiliated in my life." Lulu knelt down, and took a close look at Amu's foot, "what the hell happened to you? There's a bulge. It's read and sore."

Amu got into the car, "don't ask."

More worried now than angry, Lulu also got into the car. She started up the engine and stared at Amu, "did something happen? You're in a bad mood and you're hurt."

"Nothing, I accidentally tripped on the heels and fell," Amu said, clenching her fists so tight that it hurt. Amu stared at her clenched fists and opened her right hand, looking at a silver cuff button that had a very intricate design on it. _When did this get into my hand_, she thought, _maybe when I grabbed his sleeves._

Lulu started to drive. "So, in the end, coming here was a waste of time. I don't think you got any inspiration."

Amu looked closely at the button, the letter's _A.T. _was engraved upon it along with a weirdly designed violin.

"What am I going to tell Midori and your father?" Lulu muttered, "Midori will fire me straight off if she knows where I've taken you. Worst thing is, we got nothing out of this place."

Amu smiled, placing the button safely into her purse, "I wouldn't say that Lulu. I think this is a great place for inspiration. The truth is, I did feel rather erotic."

Lulu eyed Amu, "don't tell me you plan to-"

"Yeah. I want to come here again," Amu stated.

Lulu felt her old headache coming back. She'll just pretend she never heard Amu say that. There was no way she was going to repeat tonight's awful experience, never.

…..Midori kept her gaze on her daughter Amu. "So you accidentally tripped and fell and twisted your foot at Lulu's apartment yesterday night, when you two were trying to write up a manuscript."

"What else do you think happened?" Amu asked.

Midori sighed, "are you alright to go to school? You can take the day off and help me look after Ami."

"I don't want to baby-sit today," Amu said, "besides my foot doesn't hurt that badly. I can make it to school."

Midori nodded, "I'm just glad your father isn't home yet from his business trip. Who knows how much fuss he'll make."

Both Amu and Midori laughed at that comment.

"I'll be off then," Amu said slowly hopping out the house, with the help of crutches. _There's no way I can miss school… _Amu thought as she headed to the bus stop around the corner. _I finally get to see Tadase again after the long weekend… and I need to do something with that button… _Amu inhaled, the thought of Ikuto once again aggravated her, "I'll return to that place and find out who you really are… Ikuto…"


	3. Button and Money

**-3- Button and Money **

Amu stared dreamily as the car pulled up outside the main gates of the school. She couldn't help but let out one of those small fan girl squeals as her prince stepped out to greet her with a smile. "Tadase," Amu shouted immediately, hopping towards him, her face full of happiness.

Tadase smiled, holding Amu's hand immediately and fussing over her foot injury. "How did you do that? Let me carry your bag for you. Did you go and see a doctor? Have you taken the right medicine?"

Amu smiled, linking arms with her boyfriend Tadase Hotori, "I'm fully healed now that I get to see you."

Tadase blushed at Amu's remark and quickly glanced away, "I-I'm happy to see you as well."

Stepping out of the drivers seat in the car, Tadase's butler came towards the couple and with a swift pull and push, separated Amu from his master. "We are still in public. Mind your improper conduct Amu Hinamori."

Amu stared at Tadase's butler, Kairi Sanjo, "look around you. There is no one but us, so how can you call this public. I wasn't doing anything improper either. I only greeted Tadase."

Kairi gave Amu a warning leer, "even if there is no one around at the minute, you cannot guarantee that someone won't suddenly appear. Besides, I must remind you once again, the fact that you and Master Tadase are dating is ABSOLUTE secret. The Hotori family does not want unnecessary scandal."

"What do you mean by unnecessary scandal?" Amu asked with a low tone to her voice.

"I meant what I said," Kairi answered.

"Please stop," Tadase said, "me and Amu need to get into school now or we'll be late."

"Then Master Tadase, I shall walk with you." Kairi took Amu's bag from Tadase, "a commoner girl is really just a commoner girl after all. How can you allow my master to hold your possessions."

"It's alright," Tadase whispered, "I was the one who offered."

"Well I shall carry it instead if certain people are incapable of carrying their own-"

"There is no need," Amu said angrily, snatching her bag from Kairi. She hopped and half walked into the school without another word to Tadase or that highly annoying butler. She heard Tadase say goodbye to Kairi Sanjo, following her into the building. She waited for him to speak to her but he never said anything and they were already inside class. _Normal_, in front of everyone they acted like normal classmates, nothing more. Sometimes she could not help but wonder about the value of their relationship to Tadase. True he is from a rich and prestigious family and she was the one who fell head-over-heels in love with him from first sight. Now that Amu thought more clearly about it, she was also the one who chased after him, but aren't their feelings mutual, since Tadase became a couple with her. Amu sighed, looking away from Tadase and the crowd of girls who had surrounded him as soon as the bell went off.

"Are you jealous?" a teasing voice asked.

Amu didn't need to look up to know that it was Tenmari, one of her troublesome friends and one of the extreme few people that know everything about Amu. "Not really. I get to see him after school if I wished."

Tenmari sat down opposite Amu, "but you're in a bad mood."

"That's because that stupid butler showed his face to me this morning," Amu explained, "and I've reached a major crisis regarding my future as a novelist."

Tenmari giggled which startled Amu a little. "Oh about that, I've heard from your mother already."

Amu stared at Tenmari in disbelief.

"You know how your mum is when she's with my mum. They gossip non-stop."

Amu pouted, "that wicked mother of mine."

Tenmari leaned in and lowered her voice, "so how are you planning to write that erotic novel of yours? I'm looking forward to reading it but, if I recall you are still a virgin and since your love with Tadase isn't progressing much…"

"It's not even about progression with their love and even if they do progress, I doubt Amu and Tadase can do anything erotic since Tadase's upbringing and-"

"YAYA," Amu exclaimed pulling Yaya close to her. "Don't be so loud."

"Sorry," Yaya Yuiki said, pulling a chair up to sit with Tenmari and Amu. "But most students have headed to the cafeteria to get lunch. Look even your beloved Tadase went."

"I don't give a damn," Amu stated, the reminder of her mother's impossible challenge making her vexatious again. No matter how she assessed things, the quickest and most efficient way to write that stupid erotic novel was to obtain information from a host after all. Since coming back from her visit to the area's known Host club, _Lost Eden, _Amu had been carefully thinking and considering other available options and she found none. Amu smiled as an image of that guy flashed passed in her mind. The important thing here was, she somehow found that guy, Ikuto rather interesting.

"Amu, wake up Amu," Yaya called.

Amu blinked, "oh, where were we?"

"You were day dreaming," Tenmari stated, "well, good luck with writing your erotic novel. Try not to do anything stupid."

"What might that be?" Amu asked, though she wasn't expecting an answer but the evil grin on Tenmari's face hinted at what she meant already. "That reminds me," Amu began, "do you two know where I can find a pawn shop?"

Both Yaya and Tenmari blinked at Amu. Tenmari offered with a smile, "if it's money you need, I can give you it."

Amu smiled, "I know your rich too Tenmari but, seriously I need a pawn shop. There's an item I'd like to sell."

"I won't know," Tenmari whispered, "I just throw the things I don't want away."

Yaya took out a piece of paper and scribbled some writing onto it before passing to Amu, "_Money Charm_. I've heard about this pawn shop from a few other classmates. It's in the neighbourhood. Try it out."

Amu took the paper and thanked Yaya, unable stop herself from chuckling out of excitement which such an attitude confused both Tenmari and Yaya.

The bell finally sounded for the end of the day and Amu didn't wait for anyone but rushed out the school as soon as she could, heading straight for Money Charm. Despite Yaya's given direction, it still took Amu some time to find the place and when she arrived, she was rather bewildered by the weird décor of the place. The mini shop set out amongst the other normal looking shops was painted with a flashy zebra stripe of pink and black with the massive gold letters _Money Charm _pinned over the rusty tin door. The two display windows on either side were completely covered with advertisements of all sorts and Amu gulped, speculating whether this pawn shop was trustworthy. She entered anyway, opening the door that made a rather loud creaking noise as it swung back to reveal the cramped and dimly lit space. Amu stepped in, closing the door and took a quick glance around it. Junk, everywhere she looked, there was junk or objects of all sorts just tossed and stacked to the side. She walked up the narrow path towards the front desk where a girl with blond hair seemed to have fallen asleep on. Amu gently tapped on the desk and the girl stirred, yawning then blinked at her.

When the girl finally realised there was a customer, she stood up, flustered, "ah, WELCOME. How may I help you? I'm El Angel. Would you like some tea or coffee? Please wait…"

Amu watched as El Angel disappeared into a storage room before bringing out a tray of tea and some biscuits.

"Please help yourself to a seat."

Amu did precisely that and she took a biscuit since El Angel persistently offered. Before Amu could take even one bite of the biscuit though, a swift slap sent the biscuit out of Amu's hand and back onto the plate. Amu looked up at a rather enraged dark haired girl.

"El, how many times have I told you not to be so nice and welcoming by giving away food and drink."

El ran from behind the counter and stood next to Amu, clutching onto her arm, "we need to give some love to our customers Iru. You're too cold-hearted."

The girl name Iru sighed, "I don't have time to punish you now El. I'll make sure to do that later." She turned her attention onto Amu, "so what valuable item have you brought with you? Let us hurry up and get down to business."

El pouted and silently went back to standing besides Iru, unable to go against her sister. She smiled sweetly however at Amu, "please show us what you have."

Amu didn't hesitate but began rummaging in her pocket to retrieve the cuff button she took from Ikuto. She dropped it onto the desk and Iru immediately picked it up to examine it.

"I'm not expecting very much," Amu said, "but it should be worth something…" Amu fell silent as she studied the shocked faces on both Iru and El as they both stared intensely at the cuff button. _Was something wrong? _Amu wondered.

"I'm off for a phone call," Iru announced, clenching the cuff button tightly in her fists, "wait here."

"Is something wrong?" Amu asked directly.

El gave a nervous glance towards Amu and whispered, "were you given that? It wasn't stolen was it?"

Amu took a step back from the desk, her hands fidgeting with her shirt, "yes. I was given that." She gulped as El continued to stare at her and Amu could only consciously feel guilty. _How did she know that stupid button was stolen?_

Iru's entrance back into the room broke off the awkward silence. Iru now had a rather sinister smile upon her face, "alright, this item is as I expected to be very valuable. Never have I come across such an rare item."

"As I thought…" El muttered, "such an expensive item…"

"Really?" Amu questioned, puzzled at how rare that button could be.

"I'm offering you exactly £5000000," Iru offered holding a cheque out towards Amu.

A bewildered Amu just stared at Iru in disbelief. How could a button be worth 5 million pounds? It was crazy. She reached for the cheque and expected Iru to pull away and tell her it was just a joke but instead, Iru grabbed Amu's hand and shoved the cheque into her hand. "You need to return £560000 in precisely 760 hours time if you wish to retrieve this item. If you fail to pay us back the amount then this Item will officially belong to us. Good bye."

Before Amu could say anything else Iru had taken action and pushed her out of the shop, slamming the tin door in her face. Holding the cheque in her hand, Amu just slowly made her way home. _What was all that about? Was she dreaming? _Amu safely placed the cheque in her pocket and pushed all thoughts out her mind except for Ikuto and the host club. Now she had plenty of money to spend on the host and get her inspiration.

…..It was finally night time and Amu slowly made her way towards the host club entrance. It took her ages to convince Midori that she would be staying over at Lulu's again to complete the manuscript. Obviously, she couldn't believe herself either that she was once again here.

Tonight, Amu had specifically changed her appearance. She now looked like a foreign French mistress, with her long curly golden hair cascading over her slender shoulders. Her deep blue contacts also added to her look.

"Please come in," the same steward from the other night said.

Amu entered, smiling as he didn't seem to recognise her. She quickly hid that smile, standing at the entrance, glancing around anxiously as though she had never been here before. She heard heavy whispers around her, amused that the other woman in the room truly believed her to be foreign.

"May I be of assistance," a man came over to ask Amu.

Amu put on a beautiful French accent. If there was anything besides writing novels that she was good at, it was disguise and her surplus knowledge in language. "I wonder if I can find someone here." Amu stared at the badge on the man's suit that read _Manager: Yuu Nikaidou_. So this man is the boss of this host club.

"This is the first time I've seen you here my lady," Nikaidou said, "do you know one of our hosts?"

"Yes," Amu slowly said, "well, I've heard about him. I think his name is Ikuto."

Nikaidou chuckled, "I see, so it really is Ikuto again."

"Why sir, you know of him?" Amu deliberately asked.

"Everyone knows of him," Nikaidou answered. "Ikuto is the number 1 host of all hosts in this area."

Amu suppressed a gasp, the number one host. No way, she couldn't believe it. Would a top and professional host treat a girl in a foul manner like he did on the first night they met? _He nearly suffocated me_, _actually he did, _Amu thought. "I see. May I ask for him-"

"My deepest apologies," Nikaidou cut in before Amu could finish, "tonight Ikuto is fully booked. May I introduce you to another host for the night. I assure you he is-"

"Is that him?" Amu pointed across the room to where Ikuto had just emerged from a room with a woman. _What a spectacular smile_, Amu commented in her mind, _so different from that poker face he had, such a sweet and soft smile directed towards that woman. _"I like the look of him," Amu whispered, "I want to mark him for the night."

"I'm sorry madam but Ikuto has another-"

Amu stared at Nikaidou with a dissatisfying look in her eyes that caused him to stay quiet.. She considered for the moment. All she wanted was a host who could provide her information, did it really matter who it was. No, was the answer, but Yes when it came to preference. Amu took another glance at Ikuto. There was vibe, her usual sudden enlightenment when she sees or hear of any material that can form the basis to her novels. She had felt that faint vibe from Ikuto the first time they met but wasn't entirely certain because of her rage from almost being suffocated. "I insist," Amu finally decided, "organise something for me."

Nikaidou inhaled, "we have a reputation to uphold. Another woman has already paid for Ikuto's services tonight."

"I'll also pay. Name your price."

Nikaidou chuckled again, "madam are you so sure about that? As the top host, every woman has her eyes on him. Every woman is willing to pay the high price if it meant they could have Ikuto for the night." Nikaidou leaned in closer to Amu, "the woman who don't get Ikuto are willing to pay high prices for his belongings. Ikuto is the most expensive host there ever is."

_High prices for his belongings, _Amu thought, _if Iru and El recognised the button was a belonging of this famous host, then it would explain that ridiculous amount of money it was worth. How much more foolish can these rich woman get over a mere host? _Amu said, "how much did that woman pay for Ikuto?"

Nikaidou smirked, "exactly one million for one hour."

Amu kept her cool, trying to hide her shock. She could not fathom how Ikuto was worth a million pounds. She will have to see for herself. "2 million pounds," Amu said, "I'll pay double the price for an hour."

Nikaidou's smirk grew bigger, "well madam, I see you may just become one of our honoured guests in the near future. True, money is everything to a ordinary host but to Ikuto, money is nothing. I know he will turn down your offer."

"You're not him so why are you so certain?"

"I am the manager of this place," Nikaidou pointed out. "I understand my boys. I can ask him before you."

Amu watched as Nikaidou waved at Ikuto, motioning for him to come over. Amu tapped her feet out of habit in frustration, which she knew wasn't very lady-like.

"Manager," Ikuto said.

"This woman has offered you 2 million pounds," Nikaidou said, "what do you think?"

Ikuto stared at Amu in a way that made her feel uncomfortable. She edged away from him, telling herself to be calm. He won't recognise her.

"I declined her offer since I know you have your policies-"

"Please tell Mrs Fray that I won't make it to our appointment Nikaidou," Ikuto instructed, "I'll personally see her tomorrow night for two hours instead to make up for it. I'll be attending to this lady here."

Nikaidou nodded but simply blinked in utter disbelief at Ikuto's sudden change of attitude. He was so sure Ikuto would decline but it seems like he's guessed wrongly. Ikuto led Amu away down the long corridor into one of the big private rooms. He shut the door behind them and motioned for Amu to sit on the silk covered sofa.

"So it's 2 million for an hour," Amu said wanting to break the silence. She needed him to start talking to get information anyway.

"Why are you here?" Ikuto asked directly. "You're a high school student aren't you? Do you know it's illegal for you to be here?"

"What?" Amu gasped looking at Ikuto who just stared back at her. "I-I don't understand what your saying."

"Stop pretending. You're the one who trespassed last time," Ikuto said with his poker face back again. "Do you find it funny, exciting or amusing to enter this place? Should I call the police this time?"

_Where did his sweet smile go? _Amu thought as she stared at Ikuto's poker face which was void of any emotions. She needed to think of something fast. _How was it that he can see through her disguise, it was perfect. _"I-I… should you be questioning your clients? Aren't you a professional host? Do you treat all your clients this rudely? I came here to have fun, not to be questioned like a criminal. I simply can't understand how someone as rude as you can be the number 1 host."

"You've lost your French accent," Ikuto commented.

Amu clenched her fists, breathing heavily now. Irritating, this man was highly irritating.

Ikuto stretched his hand out towards Amu, "I just remembered. Give it back."

Amu blinked at him.

"Give it back," Ikuto demanded again, "you stole my cuff button. Return it. That button means a lot to me. It's precious."

Sweat was beginning to fall from Amu's head now. What was she going to do? She pawned that button for money to come back to the host club. Amu gulped, looking away from Ikuto. There was no other choice, she'll have to keep pretending she was another person. She needed all her wits now, to act as a real client who asked for a host. Amu took a few deep breaths before looking at Ikuto again, "what an amusing person you are?"

"Give me back my button."

Amu stood up, taking a step towards Ikuto, "is this your way of entertaining your clients? Ikuto, I'm truly not amused with your act of pretence. Won't you entertain me more normally. I am a guest."

"So you insist on pretending to be a woman not of your age," Ikuto uttered, "fine by me. I'll play along but you won't be able to for long."

"You see I don't understand what you're saying," Amu said, walking over to the window. "I'm finding you boring."

"Madam," Ikuto whispered suddenly wrapping his arms around Amu's waist, "I apologise. I now know you are not that girl who snuck in here that night. I'll properly entertain you starting from now." His arms tightened around her and she shivered from the sudden touch of his lips upon the back of her neck. "Let me embrace you tonight," Ikuto whispered into Amu's ears.


	4. Sleeping Beauty?

**-4- Sleeping Beauty? **

"_Let me embrace you..."_

Those gentle enticing words whispered by Ikuto seemed to hold Amu very still. She felt his soft lips kiss her ear and that gave her a strange shudder, making her blush uncontrollably.

"Turn around," Ikuto continued to whisper, "turn around Madame… I want to see your beautiful face. Please…"

_What is this? _Amu questioned in her mind, these gentle whispers and desperate plea for a woman's attention. All this was so unlike the Ikuto Amu had encountered. Where was that flat tone of voice he used to speak to her with that held no feelings? _This is different, his voice portrays his desperate need for love…the love of no other person but me. His strong arms that are wrapped around me, hold me tight but they're quivering. He's uncertain and needs comfort. I am the only one who can give him reassurance. _As though bewitched by Ikuto's pleading murmurs Amu slowly turned from the window to look at him. As she did, her eyes met with Ikuto's whose eyes were watery, as if he had been crying or was on the verge of crying. _What's happening? Did I upset him this much?_

"Madam, you are not satisfied with me? What can I do to please you again?" Ikuto asked, his gaze never leaving Amu.

A dumb-founded Amu simply stared back, not quite understanding what was going on. Ikuto's attitude had taken a 180 degrees turn and he was treating her like his lover or something, with such gentle words and gestures. _Is this the way he usually treats his clients then? No wonder he's so popular. He makes me want to dote and comfort him. _

Amu decided to play along although she was uncertain of what she should say or do. "Ikuto, I'm not mad or angry, just I found you rather peculiar before," Amu said calmly, playing her part as the rich French lady. She skilfully pushed Ikuto away from her, not comfortable with the close distance between them. She walked away from the window and sat on one of the large sofas in the room. "How about you tell me more about yourself?"

Ikuto took the seat opposite Amu and he smiled at her sweetly. She had to look away to calm herself down.

"I belong to you remember," Ikuto said, "what I am is what you make me. Aren't you the one whose supposed to tell me about me?"

Amu stared at him and clenched her fist tight. _Was he messing with her_? Whatever it is, to give such an answer was clear that he was prepared. Getting him to talk may not be as easy as she first thought. But she went through all the trouble to come back here, she can't fail.

"I'm thirsty," Amu said, breaking the awkward silence left after Ikuto's clever answer. She watched him stand and walk over to the mini bar to get them drinks. Amu let out a small sigh of relief. _What am I supposed to do now? More importantly, before I get any information from this guy, am I acting like regular clients here? _

Amu stopped her endless thoughts when Ikuto sat besides her holding a glass of liquid before her. Amu took the glass but was cautious. She would have to think up of a clever lie to not drink any alcohol. She pressed her lips together, annoyed that she had asked for a drink when she should've known what would be served at such a place.

"I didn't know what you wanted to drink so I went for the easiest option," Ikuto began, observing Amu closely as he took a sip of his own drink. "If you fancy something more tasteful than water, please tell me."

"Water," Amu repeated, staring at the glass in her hands. She was surprised that he didn't serve her alcohol. Did he still have suspicions that she's underage, Amu thought. "Are you mocking me?"

"Why would you say that?"

"You still think I'm that high school girl right?" Amu asked deliberately, "I've told you many times you're mistaken."

Ikuto leaned towards Amu and gently held her chin up so that their faces were now extremely close. Amu could feel his breath on her face and it made her uncomfortable but she couldn't pull away. She didn't want to act immature and give him any chances to question her identity.

"Of course you're not a high school girl," Ikuto slowly said, "before me sit's a very elegant French lady who seeks company. Am I wrong?" He took the glass of water from Amu's hand and placed both his and hers onto the table by the sofa. "A young woman is what you insist yourself to be, so you are one." He slowly began to pull Amu's dress up, revealing her legs and letting go of her chin, he slid the strap of her dress off her shoulders.

Amu immediately placed her hand over his, stopping his action, "what are you doing? This is too fast. I told you I wanted to talk."

Effortlessly, Ikuto pushed Amu completely down onto the sofa, positioning himself on top of her as he held her very still with his body weight and strong grip. Ignoring Amu's frantic protests and struggle, he pulled her dress up over her hips. "Let's have some fun…"

"NO…" Amu wanted to scream, but Ikuto's hand clasped over her mouth so quickly she barely made a sound. _STOP, STOP, STOP _Amu constantly screamed in her mind as she felt Ikuto's other hand stroking her thighs. She tried with all her might to push against Ikuto, but she simply wasn't strong enough and her frantic actions only seemed to excite the lustful beast before her even more. _SOMEONE HELP ME, this isn't what I wanted… _Her breathing was becoming uneasy and Amu could feel the ferocious pounding of her heart from the growing fear. _Please just stop_, Amu cried in her mind.

Tears began to fall from her eyes and for a minute Ikuto stopped to look at her. He stared at Amu, knowing how scared she was right now and he smiled. Choosing to ignore her tears, he continued his abuse. This girl needed to be taught a lesson. "Don't you dare cry now. I gave you many chances but you insisted in continuing with your little act so don't hate me. I'm only playing your game," Ikuto said with his poker face again. He gently bit her chin, continuing what he began.

Amu froze from the sense of Ikuto's touch, his tongue licking down the side of her neck, giving her chills. His hand slipped under her pure white knickers. Tears started to fall from Amu's eyes. Why was she so hopeless, so powerless to do anything? She wanted him to stop. _Please STOP, _Amu cried in her mind, Ikuto's hand still covering her mouth, _he's touching there… ST-… this feeling is… _

Ikuto's fingers traced over Amu's clitoris before he slowly pressed a finger inside her. _It's happening again_, Amu thought before feeling that sudden sharp pain in her head. Her vision went completely black and she lost all senses.  
>"You're not going to fight me?" Ikuto questioned. He removed his hands from between her thighs and slowly unblocked her mouth. He didn't look at her but leaned in to whisper into her ear. "Have you finally learnt your lesson girl? I don't want to go any further. Just give me back what you stole and…what the, what is this?"<p>

A frantic Ikuto stared at Amu, whose eyes were closed and body unmoving. "Hey, what's wrong, wake up, open your eyes," Ikuto called as he gently cupped Amu's face in his hands. He placed his head over her chest and his hand over her nose. Feeling her beating heart and breathing Ikuto relaxed but he couldn't stop staring at the sleeping Amu in his arms now. "She fell asleep whilst I was doing all that to her…" Ikuto wondered. He pinched her cheeks hard and waited for her to wake up and shout at him but she didn't respond.

Ikuto took a few deep breaths, uncertain of what to do now. Was she messing with him? Ikuto took the glass of water from the table near him and without any hesitation splashed it over Amu's face. "WAKE UP!" he shouted and he waited.

One second passed, two second passed, a minute passed and Amu was STILL sleeping as if nothing happened. "No way," Ikuto said taking a very close look at Amu, "she really is asleep. She won't wake up either."

Ikuto sighed as he accepted defeat and this strange situation. Was it possible for someone to fall asleep whilst on the verge of being raped? He picked Amu up, carrying her over to the bed and laid her there. Taking a towel from the bathroom he dried her hair and face where he poured water on her. He gazed at her dress which was also wet and after a few minutes of debate, decided to change her. With very swift movements, he undressed the sleeping Amu and threw the duvet over her. Somehow as he was doing all of that, he expected her to wake up but it didn't surprise him that she remained fast asleep.

Ikuto gave up trying to wake her up. "Have a good night's sleep then strange kid," Ikuto said as he switched off the lights and left the room with her wet clothes. _The button isn't here_, _but I'm sure she took it,_ Ikuto thought, _I'll question her later when she wakes up. Who the hell is she anyway? What is she after?_

**Xxxxx **

"I'm sorry, I really am sorry," Lulu apologised for the fifth time, as Midori Hinamori glared at her with tears in her eyes.

"Tell me, where on earth is my daughter? Where is Amu?" Midori asked again, unable to control her emotions anymore.

Amu hadn't returned home for the night and no matter how long she waited for her in the morning, she still wouldn't turn up. Midori had tried countless times to call Amu's mobile but no one picked up. School started and Amu's form teacher had called in for an explanation about her absence. The last thing Midori heard was that Amu would be staying over at Lulu's to work on her erotic novel so she came here to Lulu's apartment, but what did she find? Only Lulu and absolutely no sign of her daughter. When Midori questioned Lulu, she had accidentally blurted out that Amu was never there and Midori could only worry and cry, not knowing what was going on with Amu. "How on earth could you tell me you don't know where she is, you two are supposed to be working together right?" Midori continued to cry and shout at a hopeless Lulu.

"M-maybe, just possibly Amu's gone to school now and we missed her when we last checked. I mean its impossible for Amu to be in any danger, she's probably gone there…" Lulu rambled on, wanting to calm Midori down. Lulu had a very good guess as to where Amu was right now or even where she spent the night. _I bet that girl went to Lost Eden again,_ Lulu thought, _there's no way I can tell Mrs Hinamori this. I'll get fired and lose my job. I need to try and think up of something fast… _

"Tell me the truth now Lulu. What have you and Amu been up to? If you don't tell me then for Amu's sake I'll call the police even if it isn't 24 hours yet," Midori threatened, sensing that Lulu knows something. Midori wiped away her tears and feeling more composed now stared at Lulu. "I see. So my beloved daughter is up to no good again is she? Lulu Yamamoto, may I remind you that I am your boss, not Amu. If you proceed to keep any secrets from me then I'll have to-"

"Wait that's unfair, unreasonable," Lulu protested knowing what Midori was trying to say already. "I mean, I honestly don't know anything…I swear!"

"Its unfortunate Lulu, but I don't believe you," Midori simply said. "Now would you-"

Lulu's mobile went off, cutting Midori's speech as Lulu rushed to answer it. She couldn't be more relieved to see who was calling, "thank god Amu!"

Midori immediately snatched the mobile from Lulu, more angry now than worried after figuring out it was one of her daughters mischievous acts again. "You finally decided to call young lady. Not coming back home last night, skipping school, not telling me before hand and making me worried, I'm telling you Amu Hinamori you are in deep trouble once your home. I'm not going to tolerate such behaviour from-"

"Oh, so the annoying sleeping beauty's name is Amu Hinamori."

Midori paused for a few seconds, her mind only slowly registering the young male voice on the other end of the phone. She looked at the mobile screen and it was indeed Amu's number, there was no mistake. "Who are you?" Midori calmly asked.

"A troubled prince who spent last night looking after this sleeping beauty… the name's Ikuto…"

"Ikuto…" Midori repeated, "Where's my daughter?"

Lulu's eyes were wide opened now, "Ikuto," she whispered, "isn't that one of the hosts from Lost Eden. No way."

"I see," Midori said shutting the phone. She turned and looked at Lulu, "so that's what's been going on."

Lulu gulped, "I guess the cats out of the bag already…" Lulu silently followed Midori to pick up Amu. _What are you going to do now Amu? _Lulu wondered, _your idea in obtaining ideas from a host ends now_


	5. A Naked Struggle

**-5- A Naked Struggle **

Lulu sat silently next to Midori who was clearly infuriated that her daughter had spent the night and was still during the day in a Host club. A part of Lulu simply cursed Amu for her carelessness, now she didn't even know if she would be fired from her job and it wasn't exactly her fault. Then again, she was so unlucky to have walked in and got involved in a mother and daughters war. _Still, I can't believe I'm returning to that place again_, Lulu thought to herself, recognising the road they were driving on. _We should arrive at Lost Eden very soon…wonder how Amu will deal with the incoming storm?_

Slowly stretching herself on the bed, Amu yawned, slowly opening her eyes. She sat up on the bed, the silk duvet slipping off her naked body, "Ah that was such a good sleep…what time is it?" Amu paused, realising she wasn't in her own bed, nor in her cosy bedroom. She stared around her. A luxurious, big room that seemed too familiar for comfort and silky duvets, Amu registered, her hands sliding over the silk. Very slowly, the events of last night or at least the only parts she remembered began to replay themselves in her mind and she felt her blood start to run cold. _This absolutely cannot be happening_, Amu thought, her eyes fixated on the massive lump beneath the duvet right next to her on the bed. Amu closed her eyes shut and opened them again. Yeah, it's confirmed she wasn't imagining things; there was indeed a massive lump under the duvet. Amu took in a few deep breaths, "don't worry," she tried convincing herself, "pillows, that lump is surely pillows…" She grabbed the duvet and with one swift movement lifted it to reveal a sleeping Ikuto under it. Amu's jaw was about to drop off from how wide opened it was. N…_NAKED_…Amu screamed in her mind, immediately covering Ikuto up again. She flushed bright red. _OH MY GOD, it was for a few seconds but he looked so HOT_…_what a beautiful scenery to behold, he'd be a perfect model for my erotic novel, I should remember his naked look,_ Amu thought, _I saw something not so bad…wait…_Amu recalled more clearly, _I-I DIDN'T LOOK AT HIS THING. How do I describe it if I haven't looked at it at least once_? She slowly lifted the duvet up a little, curiosity taking over her. Seeing Ikuto's naked body seemed to have led Amu astray from reality-check and like a child infatuated with a new toy, she was too busy investigating it. She continued to lift the duvet so a little of his flesh was now visible. "HEY…STOP," Amu screamed at herself, suddenly realising what she was doing. She slapped her hand and let the duvet cover Ikuto again. "That was close," Amu breathed, calming down, "I can't visually rape him. Rope…any rope; I need to tie the duvet on him to stop myself."

She grabbed her pillow and chucked it over Ikuto's head to hide his face. "Your face is distracting me," Amu commented, "rope…" She got off the bed and ran over to get the tiny rope that was meant to be used to tie the massive curtains in the room. "I didn't see anything, I didn't see anything," Amu chanted, as she slowly attempted to tie Ikuto up with the duvet covering him. "I didn't see so it doesn't count as visual rape…I'm still a good girl…ah such a waste, it would've been good material to write about…" Amu struggled to keep the duvet from falling off as she concentrated on tying a knot. "This is hard…"

"Want me to help?"

Amu smiled at Ikuto, "oh that would surely help. Here take this end of the rope. Make sure you tie yourself properly with the duvet on. I was about to peep at your naked body so make sure to cover yourself properly."

"So you're tying me up not because you're scared that I will attack you but afraid you're going to peep at me?" Ikuto questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't want to visually rape you so hurry up and help out," Amu answered truthfully.

"Please," Ikuto said, "I'm a host; I get seen by all sorts of women. You aren't the first or the last."

Amu thought about it for a few minutes, "what are you going on about? At times like these when I'm not paying you, when I'm not even a client, I'm just a stranger, so even as a host, you should retain your dignity when confronted by strangers. Just cover yourself well."

Ikuto stared at Amu surprised by what she was saying. He seemed to understand and he didn't at the same time. Well it was her stupidity he didn't understand. For some reason Amu's actions were a lot more respectable this morning compared to her little charade last night. Perhaps she wasn't such a bad girl, although he'd reserve his judgement of her for now. As if he needed to judge her, they weren't likely to be involved after this morning.

"I give up tying you up," Amu announced tossing the rope aside, "make sure you…why are you looking at me in such a strange way? It's creepy."

Ikuto eyed Amu up and down and couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst out laughing, _she's still clueless_, he thought, _I can see everything. Can't stop myself, just have to tease her_. Ikuto smirked, "stupid girl you really are interesting."

"Was that an insult?" Amu questioned on the defensive now, holding the duvet up that slipped off Ikuto's shoulders because he moved.

"I mean," Ikuto whispered leaning closer to Amu, "how long are you going to exhibit your naked body for me to see?"

Amu looked down at herself immediately as Ikuto said it and she shrieked, only just realising that she was naked too. Once again she flushed red from embarrassment. Amu grabbed the duvet wrapped around Ikuto and tried to cover herself with it, only Ikuto didn't let go and they somewhat ended up in a tug of war over it.

"LET GO PERVERT," Amu shouted, "how could you stare at me for so long and not say anything until now?"

"It was an interesting sight," Ikuto mocked, "I've never seen such an unappealing female body before so I just wanted to make sure."

"Unappealing," Amu gritted her teeth, pulling harder on the duvet which Ikuto still tried to wrestle back to cover himself. "Damn it, you're a man so let go. I'm exposed here, let me cover myself."

"What's the use in covering yourself now?" Ikuto protested, "I've already seen your naked body. Besides you're the one who told me to have some dignity and cover myself in the first place."

"I didn't know I was naked then," Amu argued, "besides if you've seen me then I've already seen you too so LET GO!" A thought had just crossed Amu right at that instant and she let go of the duvet which resulted Ikuto to fall off the bed. _Wait a minute, we're both naked in the same bed…that means…_Amu gulped, trying to process all this.

"Idiot, tell me if you're going to let…" Ikuto complained but stopped as he stared at Amu's expression which again made him laugh. She looked like the painting of the Scream from Picasso, was it Picasso?

"I DID IT," Amu screamed, only just realising the only possibility of their situation. _I betrayed Tadase and had sex with this despicable, naked, perverted host. My virginity…how could I lose my virginity to this person…_Amu kept questioning herself. "Hold it…you bastard…I remember clearly now…YOU RAPED ME."

Ikuto sighed, standing up with the duvet wrapped around him. He saw this coming, "listen I probably went a little too far so I'll apologise but you deserved to be taught a lesson…"

Amu jumped off the bed and grabbed hold of Ikuto.

At the entrance of Lost Eden, an angry Midori made her way through the building, followed by a silent Lulu and a confused Nikaidou.

"Mrs Hinamori," Nikaidou said keeping pace with her, "there must be a mistake here. You're disturbing my staff from valuable rest, may I insist for you to wait in my office whilst I personally fetch Ikuto."

Midori threw Nikaidou a death glare, "there is no mistake. Ikuto admitted over the phone he was with my daughter. Do you know how old she is? She's just in high school, she's under-age. If anything happens to her, be sure I'd take legal actions against this place."

"According to my staff, your daughter was the one who sneaked in," Nikaidou said, irritated now by Midori's insistence. "I can call the police and sue her for trespassing."

Midori grabbed Nikaidou's shirt, "listen, my daughter better be alright. Pray that none of your men have touched her."

Nikaidou felt Midori's intense anger and he decided not to clash with her directly. They arrived at Ikuto's room. _It will be fine_, Nikaidou calmed himself down, _Ikuto is the best host there is. He's also very clever, obnoxious and arrogant; he won't do anything as stupid as to touch that girl. I can trust him._

Midori flexed her fingers, clenched her fists, then without any warning she kicked opened the door and stormed into the room. As Lulu and Nikaidou followed Midori in, they were speechless at the scene before them. Realising how humiliating it was to watch, the both of them turned to face the wall.

With one hand Amu held the duvet wrapped around her body whilst she was wrestling with Ikuto for a pillow that covered his manhood.

"You idiot," Ikuto shouted, keeping a strong hold of the pillow that covered him. "Why the hell do you need to look at it to confirm the size? It barely even went in? I'm telling you it's definitely not 'it' that entered you ok."

"I knew what I felt," Amu glared at Ikuto, still trying to grab the pillow from him. "It definitely went in. I don't care how far it went in but it did. I'll know if it's your thing as soon as I see it so let me see it."

"No way," Ikuto rejected. "I'm telling you I didn't do anything, just drop this."

Clearly unable to remove the pillow, Amu tried another way, she ran up towards Ikuto, tackling him down. She was now sitting directly on top of the pillow on that spot. She grabbed Ikuto's neck with one hand and attempted to strangle him now, "if you didn't do anything then why the hell where we sleeping together naked?"

"It's my habit to sleep naked," Ikuto answered glaring back at her, "there is also no way I'm going to be a gentleman and sleep on the floor whilst you occupy my bed…"

"How could you, I'm a girl you know…how do you expect me to marry anyone in future?"

Ikuto grabbed Amu's hand and removed it from his neck, trying to hold her still. "I can ask you the exact same thing…"

Having watched enough of her own daughter's disgraceful state, Midori shouted with all her rage, "AMU HINAMORI…WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Amu and Ikuto looked towards the door and finally noticed the unexpected company, "oh god…this is bad," they both said in unison.

"SORT YOURSELF OUT," Midori continued to shout, "I'LL GIVE YOU 1 MINUTE TO MEET ME AT THE OFFICE."

"That would be my office…" Nikaidou muttered as he followed a raging Midori out the room. He pulled Lulu who seemed to be very shocked along with him.

Amu and Ikuto kept bickering with each other as they hurriedly threw some clothes on and ran to Nikaidou's office. Despite how angry and upset Amu was right now, despite how ashamed she felt, all of these emotions couldn't compare with the growing fear in her as she approached the office. What would her mother say? What would her mother do? Just what had she done? She's let her mother down; not only did she hurt herself but also her mother. Amu slowed down her pace and she dropped to her knees, finally allowing her emotions to get the better of her. She cried, her hands clasped firmly over her mouth to stop the sound from coming out but the tears didn't stop pouring out her eyes.

Ikuto also stopped seeing Amu suddenly cry. Irritated by Amu's sudden breakdown, he grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard, "stop crying. It's not just you that's in trouble, I am too."

Amu pushed Ikuto away from her, "LEAVE ME ALONE RAPIST!"

Angry now Ikuto couldn't stop himself from shouting at her, "What the fuck are you crying about? I didn't rape you and I didn't touch you. The most I did was stick a bit of my finger in. If you have to cry over that then blame yourself… you bought all this upon yourself. It's not like I didn't warn you. I gave you many chances."

Amu just cried, clenching a fist, she hit the floor a few times. "Shut up," she sobbed, "you won't understand. It's still traumatic. Just thinking of your touch makes me sick. I've got all the right to cry…"

"GROW UP," Ikuto shouted grabbing Amu's shirt and almost lifting her off the ground, "STOP ACTING LIKE A BRAT. DEAL WITH THIS LIKE AN ADULT. YOU AREN'T A VICTIM." Ikuto's grip on Amu was tighter; he wanted to slap her so much. This girl, how dare she suddenly act all upset and traumatised, how dare she make him look like a bad guy when it was her who started everything. It wasn't fair. He didn't do anything wrong.

"I'm sorry…"

Ikuto thought he misheard but he didn't. Amu just kept uttering sorry as she cried until her voice was drowned from her heavy breathing. He let go of her.

"I'm sorry…mother," Amu whispered, trying to wipe her tears, "I've hurt you."

_What is this?_ Ikuto thought, watching Amu try to calm herself down.

"I've hurt you…" Amu continued, "I know you must be really upset underneath all your anger. I know you must be holding back your tears. Even if nothing has happened, I-I still must've wounded your heart so much. I'm sorry mother. I…don't know how to face you."

_I've never met anyone like this before_, Ikuto thought, _at a time like this, she wasn't crying for herself but for her mother. Perhaps she isn't such a brat if she can consider others feelings like this…it doesn't change her stupidity in certain aspects though._ "Hey, Amu," Ikuto said, "the first step to facing your mother is to go and meet her now."

Amu looked up at Ikuto.

"I'll talk first and explain," Ikuto said, "I'll take responsibility for going too far and you take responsibility for coming here in the first place. We'll share it ok?"

Amu didn't respond, but she stood up. Taking in a deep breath, she wiped the last of her tears off her face. "I don't need your help. I can take full responsibility myself idiot."

"Back to normal already," Ikuto commented, walking in front of Amu, "so not cute."

"I heard that," Amu muttered, somehow her worries lifted a little.

Ikuto knocked on the door to Nikaidou's office when they arrived. Lulu opened the door and they entered. Amu clutched a little part of Ikuto's jacket and looked away as she saw her mother crying. She expected this, but it was still painful to see her usually bossy and happy mother cry. Ikuto took Amu's hand, holding it; he dragged her into the room to stand before her mother.

"Amu's mother," Ikuto spoke.

Midori looked up, her eyes full of tears but she still managed to glare at Ikuto. She stood up and slapped him with all her strength, which surprised everyone in the room including Amu.

"Wait, mother," Amu gasped, not expecting her mother to do such a thing. "It's not entirely his fault…I was the one who…"

"STAY OUT OF THIS," Midori shouted, wiping the tears off her face. "I want to talk to this man alone. Nikaidou, you agreed before?"

"Ikuto please have a proper talk with Mrs Hinamori," Nikaidou said.

Ikuto nodded as he rubbed his sore cheeks.

"Mother," Amu whispered.

"I'll listen to his story first," Midori said clearly, "stay with Lulu until I tell you to come back in."

Reluctantly Amu left the office with Lulu and Nikaidou who didn't seem to care much as he started to flirt on his mobile phone. Lulu also seemed very carefree, she was reapplying some lipstick. _Strange_, Amu mused, _why does everyone seem so relaxed? Anyhow, hopefully mother wouldn't be too harsh on Ikuto. The both of us were wrong._

Midori sat back down on the sofa whilst Ikuto stood there looking at her, waiting for her to lash out at him any second. He can only curse his bad luck for his involvement with Amu, although this would be over very soon.

"Do you understand how upset I feel right now?" Midori asked, more calmly.

"I'm not a parent," Ikuto began, "I won't ever understand how painful it is for a mother or father to feel when they realise their little kid was hurt, or have done something so senseless, its irreversible."

"You seem to grasp the basics," Midori muttered. "You know I'm hurt, that I feel pain even though Amu was the one hurt."

"I didn't rape her," Ikuto stated, "I might've scared her with my actions but I can swear I didn't touch her. We didn't have sex."

Midori didn't seem to be listening to Ikuto at all. She simply stared at him in a way which made him feel very uncomfortable.

_Does she not believe me_? Ikuto wondered, "Please understand, I really didn't do anything to your daughter."

"Have we met before Ikuto?" Midori suddenly asked, "You seem very familiar to me."

"I don't think we've met before," Ikuto replied, "I believe this is the first time we've met, Mrs Hinamori."

Midori smiled now, "I see. I figure so." She stood up patting Ikuto on the back, "good work Ikuto. What you've done was splendid."

Ikuto was confused now; Midori seemed to be completely fine, if anything quite excited and happy.

"How was my acting just then?" Midori questioned, "did I fool you?"

"Acting, you were acting?"

"Don't be mistaken, I am mad at Amu for her stupidity and shameful conduct and I am equally upset that you," she poked him in the chest hard with a finger, "that you took advantage of my daughter and saw her naked and all but…" She gave Ikuto a quick glance all over, "from what I saw when I entered the room…it seemed my foolish daughter was on the verge of raping you instead. You were also seen naked by my daughter so it's a draw."

"Oh…" was all Ikuto could say. Now he kind of understood where Amu got all her strange mood swings from. They were definitely mother and daughter and a tough pair too.

"So everything's fine right?" Ikuto asked.

"Well," Midori slowly said, "I know my daughter well. If I stop her from coming to Lost Eden then she may end up at another host club and truthfully saying, she may not be as lucky as to meet another kind gentleman like you. I want to guarantee her safety and virginity."

"I'm lost," Ikuto said, not liking where this was going.

Midori smirked now, "as punishment for seeing my daughter naked, I'll leave her in your care Mr Tsukiyomi. Please take extra good care of her from now on."

"WHAT?" Ikuto shouted.

Midori finished explaining the details to Ikuto and as soon as she did, Ikuto ran out the room to where the others were waiting in the corridor.

"Oh finished already," Lulu yawned, "can I go home now?"

"Ikuto…mother," Amu said confused as to why Ikuto looked so stunned and why her mother was smiling so evilly.

"NIKAIDOU," Ikuto said very loudly, gulping, "Mrs Hinamori just said…"

Nikaidou got off the phone at last. "You told him already Midori," he smiled, "Yeah, I agreed to the deal so Ikuto, take good care of Midori's daughter from now on. I give you permission to keep Amu in your room."

Amu's eyes widened, not quite understanding nor believing what she was hearing.

"I decline," Ikuto began, "I don't want to…"

Nikaidou smiled and grabbed one of Ikuto's shoulders. The amount of strength Nikaidou was exerting clearly showed he meant business, "listen Ikuto. I'm the boss here, my orders are absolute. Midori happens to be an old classmate of mine so I can't refuse her deal."

"Make your own deals," Ikuto complained, "why me?"

"Who told you to strip her naked and sleep naked next to her, you cheeky thing," Nikaidou smiled now, "anymore complaints."

Ikuto gave in; his life officially ruined from this moment on.

"Good, the deal is accepted then," Nikaidou announced, "Amu, welcome to Lost Eden."

Amu blinked. "Can anyone just tell me what's going on? What is this deal?"


End file.
